Ep 732 (26 Mar 1991)
Synopsis Carly is a bit distracted after what Pete said to her about Ben changing and being miserable. So much so, she struggles to give change to Josh who's paying for his order. Rachel who's with him notices that he has a $50 note which is a lot more than what he'd usually have. Although Bobby tells Carly that what Pete said was rubbish, she's still bothered by it. She believes he has a point about Ben changing. Carly calls down to Ben with his lunch. She apologises to him and starts to talk to Ben but they're interrupted by Pete. In the Diner, Donald, Bobby and Matt are discussing Adam's troubles with the police. Donald doesn't think Adam did it and neither does Bobby. Would he really be dumb enough to leave those incriminating pieces of paper lying around in his own sidecar? Donald asks Bobby to partner him in a Bridge tournament. His partner has the flu and can't come. If he has no partner, he will lose by default. And he doesn't want the Rodney, the headmaster of the high school in Yabbie Creek and his lemon lipped wife Val to win. They cheat. Adam is pretty downcast about what has happened to him but Marilyn is convinced he is innocent. She is also determined to get him out of the house and insists on him coming with her to the Surf Club When they get to the Surf Club, Blake agrees to play a game of pool against him. Josh is also there and he mentions the cops making a mistake with a guy in the USA who was innocent but hanged by mistake. Adam is about to start when a man called Mr Palmer comes into the club looking for him. He has decided not to use Adam's services as a cleaner any more and wants his key back. It's obvious that he has heard about Adam's arrest. Rachel catches Josh smiling and senses something is up. When they leave the Surf Club to go home for lunch, she accuses him of knowing what happened to the money. He doesn't deny it. Josh does the guilt trip on her. Their mum won't believe her. And if she goes to the cops he'll go to jail. Would she like that? Carly is riddled with doubt now and doesn't think Ben is happy since he left the army. He hasn't found a job he loves and now he's coming up with crazy ideas about chickens and goats and the farm. He doesn't know what he's looking for. She's worried about her marriage. Rachel sounds out Blake about Adam and what might happen to him. He says if Adam had got into trouble with the cops before, he could have a problem. He knows because he spent six months in a detention centre. When he got out, people looked at him differently. So he knows how Adam felt this morning when his client asked for his key back. Donald is back in the diner, with a chart of secret signals Rodney and his wife have for the bridge game Back home, Rachel and Josh argue over the money. He plans to go to the city where nobody knows him. He has no intention of letting Adam off the hook either. Carly calls back to see Ben at the Boatshed again. She tells him she doesn't want to hold him down and that if he wants to do his own thing, she won't stop him. Ben has words with Pete when he gets home. Pete thinks Ben has changed and has been put out to pasture. Ben disagrees and says he just grew up. Deciding that he has outstayed his welcome, Pete tells Ben he'll catch the afternoon bus out of there. Nick calls to see Josh. He clearly had suspicions about him anyway. When Josh uses the word "snitched" to refer to the money that was stolen, he notes that that was the exact term his anonymous caller had used too. He has a feeling that if he opens Josh's travel bag in the back seat of his jeep, the stolen money will be in it. As all of this is going on, they're being watched by Rachel. Josh tries to get away but he's arrested. As they walk along the beach, Rachel tells Blake that she did it. She feels rotten though. Marilyn tries to cheer Adam up. She thinks taking him with her on her holiday up north would be just the ticket. He isn't keen because he's on a downer after his arrest. Just then, Nick calls to visit. He's off the hook because they found most of the missing money in Josh Webb's car. Back at the diner, Ben takes Carly aside for a word. He told Pete to rack off. Nobody comes between him and his woman. Still, she has something to do. They return to the farmhouse where Pete is still packing. She tells him he's welcome to stay but he says it's a bit quiet around here. Still, they part on good terms. Ben offers to bring Pete to the bus stop. Carly still has her doubts about how happy Ben is though. Cast *Carly Lucini - Sharyn Hodgson *Bobby Simpson - Nicolle Dickson *Ben Lucini - Julian McMahon *Donald Fisher - Norman Coburn *Matt Wilson - Greg Benson *Adam Cameron - Mat Stevenson *Marilyn Chambers - Emily Symons *Blake Dean - Les Hill Guest Cast *Nick Parrish - Bruce Roberts *Rachel Webb - Beth Champion *Josh Webb - Erick Mitsak *Pete Besser - Reginald Cribb *Mr Palmer - Peter Lyons - * Writer - Dave Worthington * Director - Tina Butler * Series Producer - Andrew Howie * Exec Producer - Des Monaghan Prev Ep Ep 731 (25 Mar 1991) Next Ep Ep 733 (27 Mar 1991) Category:1991 episodes.